villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Anders Raeborne
Anders Raeborne is the main antagonist of the 2004 TV movie, Darklight. He is portrayed by British-born Canadian actor David Hewlett. Biography Raeborne is first seen in a lab, watching a report detailing how he's been investigated for allegedly testing unsafe materials. This causes Raeborne to fly into a rage and begins shedding papers on the wall as he remarks that the report is all lies. He also destroys the TV before heading down a hallway. While walking down, Raeborne hears a creature or something screaming at him but he tells it to be quiet. He later enters the lab and tells the team gathered that he'll be testing the material on himself. After a series of painful tests and managing to survive being shot, Raeborne then collapses to the ground in pain, his eyes glowing as he transforms into Demonicus, a powerful monster capable of transmitting a red plague via his tongue and also through the bites he inflicts on his victims. Raeborne/Demonicus then turns on his team, ruthlessly slaughtering them before meeting a shadowy figure who implants a chip of some sort into Raeborne/Demonicus's side before telling the demon that his destiny awaits while ordering the creature to go and that the shadowy man will be keeping an eye on him. Raeborne/Demonicus then gatecrashes a seminar on a new item where he attacks the speaker with his appearance causing the audience to flee for their lives. In an abandoned factory, Raeborne, having transformed into his human self is seen lying on a pallet, having suffered many injuries where a man, possibly someone Raeborne knows emerges, telling Raeborne that they need to get him to a hospital but Raeborne refuses. Raeborne is later seen being stitched up while stating that he's discovered immortality. He then gets up and shows that his right hand which remains an ugly hand complete with sharp claws. When the man wonders what Raeborne has done to himself, Raeborne responds by slashing the man's throat, killing him instantly and as he coldly stares at the man's body, Raeborne mutters something presumably in Latin before escaping. Raeborne later arrives at a fortress where he meets Chapel who tells Raeborne that he won't survive without a injection of Darklight. Raeborne tells Chapel that this wasn't part of their agreement with Chapel telling Raeborne that he'll give him Lilith so Raeborne can take what he needs but Chapel tells Raeborne to make sure that he kills Lilith. After telling Lilith to go back to the building she and Agent William Shaw escaped from, Chapel informs Raeborne that they're on their way with Raeborne silently looking on. With Lilith having been restrained, Raeborne personally oversees the injections while listening to a talk between Shaw and Chapel. Raeborne later uses the Darklight he got from Lilith's blood to change back into Demonicus, presumably on a permanent basis before using his strength to wound Chapel as Shaw and Lilith look on. He and Lilith later engage each other in battle but during the fight, Raeborne/Demonicus wounds Shaw instead before fleeing. Demonicus later ambushes a truck which has Raeborne's father in it but just when Raeborne/Demonicus is about to kill his father, Lilith shows up with the two instantly colliding. Demonicus later arrives for his final showdown with Lilith in a small sealed-off area. Just when it looks like Demonicus/Raeborne is about win, Lilith uses her powers to decapitate the demon, resulting in Demonicus/Raeborne's death. Category:Power Hungry Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mass Murderer Category:Complete Monster Category:Faux Affably Evil